


September

by Carravase



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-06
Updated: 2014-12-06
Packaged: 2018-02-28 10:12:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2728532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carravase/pseuds/Carravase
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Cas are college students, who hit it off instantly when they meet. Their relationship becomes stronger and the two create a life together. Which suddenly comes to a creeching halt after a series of tragic events.</p>
            </blockquote>





	September

Holding a toothbrush, I trudged into the bathroom next to my dorm. I heard voices, but couldn’t see anything but blurred shapes. I rubbed my eyes and stepped in front of a sink. Looking next to me, I saw a man I had never seen before. He had ruffled brown hair, beautiful sea green eyes, and glasses.  
“Who are you?” he asked, confused. The man laughed nervously.  
“Oh, my name is Dean Winchester. I just moved into the dorm down the hall yesterday.” He turned back to sink with asking anything further questions, but I saw is eyes flick back to me several times. “What’s your name?”  
“I’m Cas Novak.” I smirked at him.  
“It’s nice to meet you, Cas.” He winked at me and walked past, bumping his hip against mine when he walked out the door. I felt my face flush. I need to find out more about Cas Novak.  
I saw Cas in the bathroom again the next morning.  
“Hey Cas. How did you sleep?” I felt my eyes make eye contact with Cas but did not make an effort to break it.  
“Like a baby. How about you?” He broke eye contact and turned back to the mirror.  
“Okay. My roommate didn’t come back last night, so I just listened to music and studied until three.” Cas turned back around and watched me closely. “Hey, do you want to come hang with me and some of my friends tonight? We’re going to this little Italian restaurant. Dirty place, but great food.”  
“I’d love to. What time?” Cas started to get his things together.  
“How about seven? We can go in my car.” Cas nodded and walked back to his dorm.  
After he left the bathroom, I walked down to breakfast with my spunky ginger friend Charlie, her girlfriend Jo Harvelle, and my brother Sam. These four were the only people in the world who knew about my sexuality. At first, I had planned not to tell Sam, until Charlie let it slip that I had slept with Sam’s roommate Balthazar. He had been upset that I didn’t tell him sooner, but I knew that he was accepting of my orientation.  
“His name is Cas. He looks like some hot nerd with his glasses and messed up hair, but I invited him to dinner tonight.” Charlie and Jo looked at each other. “So please don’t say anything. I’m not sure he’s gay, but the last time someone looked at me like that I got laid.”  
“Balthazar?” I laughed at Sam’s question.  
“Actually no. It was Gabriel, you know, in tenth grade?” Sam’s face of expression was priceless.  
“God, Dean. How many guys have you fucked?” Charlie looked at me with exasperation. I felt the tops of my ears turning red.  
“At least once a year since eighth grade.”  
“Who else was there?” Jo barely got out between her laughter.  
“Well, Gabe and Balthazar. Just random people over the years. And Ash, senior year.”  
“ASH? My brother, Ash.” I laughed and sat back in my chair.  
“Well, he’s not gay. It was more of a drunk night in the back of the Impala.” Everyone at the table groaned at the visual.  
“Okay, but seriously. So Cas is coming to dinner tonight. I guess I’ll see you guys later. Sam’s girlfriend Jessica came by and grabbed Sam’s hand, leaving the table. Jessica smiled and waved at us, as they left.  
I knocked at Cas’s door at six thirty, and he opened it wearing a button up and boxers.  
“What should I wear?” I stopped staring at his boxers and then looked in his closet.  
“A polo and khakis is fine.” Cas got dressed and then we walked out to the Impala.  
“What year is this?” I opened the door for Cas and walked over to my side.  
“It’s a sixty-seven Impala. It was my dads until he gave it to me when he got a new car. This is my pride and joy right here.” We got to the restaurant and filed in, finding a quiet booth at the back. “Everyone should be here in a few.” Soon after, Jessica and Sam walked back to the booth, followed by Charlie and Jo. I saw Jo look at me and shake her head, then resume her conversation with Charlie.  
After we ordered our food, everyone wanted to talk to Cas. Where was he from? Charlotte, North Carolina. What did he want to be? A banking investor. Where did he want to go after college? New York City. I was glad that my friends liked Cas, which they told me when he went to the bathroom after dinner.  
“Cas is hot. I mean, not as hot as you, Sam, but still.” Jessica whispered.  
“I’m a lesbian, but if I wasn’t, I’d tap that.” I laughed at them.  
“Thanks guys. I think we’re gonna head out. See you tomorrow at lunch.” I led Cas back to the Impala, parked in the back corner of the parking lot. We walked in silence, until we got back to the car, when, on an urge I pushed Cas against the Impala.  
My lips clashed against his, my cold lips meeting his warm ones. I felt him pushing back with as much force as I was giving him. His hands slipped under my shirt, going over and over my back muscles with heavy hands. I moved my hands into his hair and ran them through the ruffled mess. I heard him sighing as I pushed my lower body against his, and then I pulled away. His eyes were illuminated under the moonlight, and he was breathing hard. I could not read his expression, and he walked over to his side of the car. I stood for a moment before yanking open the drivers door.  
“That kiss didn’t mean anything,” he said after a few minutes of silence. I turned up the radio and kept driving until I got back to the dorm building.  
“Bye, Cas.” He stepped out of the car, slamming the door. I pulled out of the parking lot and drove to a nearby hotel.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know below if you enjoyed and want me to add more chapters :)


End file.
